1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed towards a device which is used to reposition tissue within a body and, more particularly, to an intraluminal manipulator which is operable to extend into a lumen and engage and reorient the tissue which defines the lumen.
2. Description of the Related Art
During surgical procedures it is sometimes necessary to move or otherwise reorient certain tissues. With regard to the esophagus, such reorientation is typically accomplished by the surgeon directly engaging the exterior of the esophagus either with his hands or with tools specially developed for that purpose. The esophagus is thereafter restrained to prevent it from returning to its normal position until the procedure is finished.
However, due to spatial constraints, it is often inconvenient or difficult for the surgeon to manipulate the esophagus or other tissues from the exterior thereof. Moreover, in modern microsurgery or endoscopic surgery the tissues to be reoriented are typically not exposed. With conventional manipulation techniques it is necessary to expose the tissue, creating additional trauma and prolonged hospital stays for the patient along with an increased risk of infection.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a device which extends into a lumen and allows the surgeon to manipulate and restrain the tissue therearound during a medical procedure. There also exists a need in the art for a device which manipulates the lumen-defining tissue in a manner not requiring surgical exposure thereof.